Sailor Moon Light Returns
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *Possibly cancelled* When a mistake by Sailor Mars causes all but 3 of the Senshi to be corrupted by Galaxia, hope seems lost. But can the appearance of 3 new Senshi change the tide?


Sailor Moon

Light Returns

Episode 1: Sailor Sun awakens

Narrator: It's been several months since the Battle with Galaxia. Galaxia has won the day, corrupting all but 3 of the Sailor Scouts to serve her. However, a new issue is about to appear to make things problematic for Galaxia…

Sailor Moon's POV

'SAILOR MARS!'

'I HAVE YOU NOW!'

I woke up with a start, confused by the dream I had just had. What was that? No matter…Galaxia is expecting results, and those idiots aren't working fast enough…

I grabbed my outfit, and went into the command chamber of the building, where I pulled up each of the scouts.

"You guys…I don't like to punish you…but I will if you don't explain why you're not working faster!"  
"We're trying to keep that annoying Tuxedo Mask and the last two guardians from sensing us!"

*AN: I say two, as Chibi Chibi is still in her weakened form.*

"Why bother!?"  
The guardians started to fight amongst themselves, quickly getting on my nerves.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"  
With that, they quickly shut up.

"There is no point in hiding ourselves anymore! With our power, we can defeat anything those pathetic Senshi can throw at us! Speed up your search for the True Star Seeds!"  
"Yes Princess!"  
Hehehe! Nothing will stop us now!

Sailor Mercury's POV

Heheh…It's time to get moving…

"Miss Mizuno?"  
"Yes? You need me?"  
"Y-Yes…I was hoping you could look at my throat…"  
"Sure thing…just sit right down…"  
Heheh…

Lisa Macken's POV

Ugh…Why did I agree to come to a Japanese high school again?  
"Ok, come on in and introduce yourself!"

Sigh…I walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Macken. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
"That's a weird name, where are you from?"  
"I'm from the US, but my family comes from Ireland."  
"Ok Lisa, you can sit next to Miss Tsukino."

As I sat down, I suddenly felt a strange chill. I had never felt this uneasy around someone before…

"Is something wrong? By the way, I'm Usagi."  
"No, just felt a cold chill, I'll be ok."

As we started class, I couldn't help but feel like something was off about Usagi, she just felt…dark…I hoped I was wrong, but I felt like something was going to happen to me later.

TIMESKIP

After school, I went on my way to the local hospital. I wasn't sick, but my mother insisted I pick up medicine for my brother on my way home from school. As I entered, I spotted patients and doctors running from upstairs in a panic.

"What in the world?"

As I looked at the stairwell door, I saw a girl with blue hair approaching. A security guard attempted to shoot her, but she easily blocked the attack, and grabbed him. A strange object then left the guard, floating into her hand, causing the guard to collapse.

"What in the world?"

"Oh…It seems someone saw me…I can't let you leave then…"  
"OH CRAP" I yelled, trying to run.

Before I could run, I tripped, and the girl closed in on me. But before she could react…

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The attack nearly hit the girl, and she turned on the user.  
"Sailor Saturn, I see you and the other pathetic Senshi are here to try to stop me?"

"Sailor Mercury. I do not wish to fight you, but I will if I must."  
With that, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury started fighting, and a young girl with-'is that pink hair?'-Joined in.

However, the two were not able to defend themselves from Mercury, and she soon overpowered them.

"Now…corrupting you two should get me some favor with Sailor Moon.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled.

Suddenly, my forehead started glowing, and a compact appeared. As I grabbed it, I knew what to do.

"SOLAR SHINING POWER, MAKE UP!"

*Insert Transformation Desc here :I*

As the glow disappeared, I now wore a yellow Sailor Uniform, and seemed to have a yellow aura surrounding me.

"W-Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Light and Purity, SAILOR SUN! In the name of my Princess, I will not fail!"

"Sailor Sun…I've never heard of you, and after this, NO ONE ELSE WILL!" Mercury yelled, firing a powerful beam at me. However, I managed to block the attack with my own, and then overpowered hers, sending her into a wall.

"Now…Let the power of the Light drive away the darkness! SOLAR CLEANSING HALATION!"

Sailor Mercury Screamed in pain as a dark cloud was forced from her body, and dissolved. Then a small blue crystal reentered her, and she collapsed onto the ground, de-transforming.

I then turned to look at the others.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Heh. Allow me to explain…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
